


Factoring Out Binomials - Fanart/Graphic

by stilesonskis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesonskis/pseuds/stilesonskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A photoshop edit/graphic for GoddessofBirth's Factoring Out Binomials series, which I absolutely adore. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Factoring Out Binomials - Fanart/Graphic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Square Root of Imaginary Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446655) by [GoddessofBirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth). 



> I haven't messed around in PS for a long, long time. Forgive me? (/o\\) BUT I COULN'T HANDLE ALL MY FEELS WITHOUT DOING SOMETHING a;lsdkjfsjdfskdfjk

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr: http://stilesonskis.tumblr.com/post/27362165493/


End file.
